1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fixing devices and image forming apparatuses.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a fixing device including an endless belt that rotates, a heating source that heats the belt, a pad member having a sliding surface that abuts on an inner surface of the belt, and a pressure roller that presses an outer surface of the belt toward the sliding surface and rotates so as to rotate the belt. The pressure roller works together with the belt so as to fix an unfixed toner image onto a medium that bears the unfixed toner image by allowing the medium to enter between the pressure roller and the belt. Assuming that the sliding surface is divided into an upstream region and a downstream region in a moving direction of the belt moving along the sliding surface, the upstream region and the downstream region both have recessed curved surfaces in the moving direction. Moreover, a first curved surface corresponding to the upstream region has an average curvature that is larger than that of a second curved surface corresponding to the downstream region.